Who's that Boy?
by austifrosti
Summary: Ryan goes to a club with his new NYADA roommate and meets a gorgeous blonde; who wants to sing for him. Genderswap! Rachel to Ryan


Who's that Boy?

**AN. No idea where this came from, but enjoy! If you haven't heard "Who's that Boy" by Demi Lovato, you need to listen to it before you read this! Let me know what you think!**

The music in the club was high; he could feel the beat coursing through his veins. Ryan Berry pushed his way through the throngs of people standing around the bar so that he could get himself a drink. He couldn't believe that his fake ID had actually worked and he had actually gotten into a club in New York City.

"What do you want?" The tough looking bartender asked in a huff; he was busy and didn't have time to wait on Ryan to think about his options.

"He'll take a Jack and Coke." Brody said as he threw an arm around his new roommate. "Good to see you made it in, bro." He said turning to Ryan.

"No thanks to you, I almost had a heart attack when the bouncer took my ID." Ryan huffed with a laugh.

"Whatever man. You ready for your first night out in the big bad city?" Brody asked as Ryan paid for his drink.

"I guess so." Ryan said with a shrug; he was a little unsure if this was really what he wanted, but his older roommate insisted he take him out on his first night as a student at NYADA. "What's that over there?" Ryan asked.

"That's the stage… There's karaoke starting at ten. Don't worry; we'll get you up there." Brody said with a laugh. "Come on, there are a couple of us over a booth in the back." Brody drug Ryan by his neck over to where some other NYADA students were sitting.

"Hello everyone. My name is Ryan Berry. Nice to meet you all." Ryan said as he sat down at the table.

"How's it going, Freshie." A dancer said.

"Good, but it's Ryan." Ryan replied as he took a sip of his drink.

"Tonight, you're just Freshie." A girl replied.

"At least until you prove yourself." Brody chimed in.

"W-what do I have to do to prove myself?" Ryan asked. He was starting to regret coming out with his roommate.

"Well, first we need to get a couple of drinks in you. You need to loosen up, but." Brody laughed.

And drink they did. After having a couple of rounds, all paid for by the Freshie of course, Ryan was really starting to feel a good buzz. He was happy and giggled at every little thing that was said, even if it was at his expense.

"I think he's ready." A dancer whispered to Brody.

"Oh I'm ready! Bring it on!" Ryan laughed as he downed what was left of his drink.

"Okay… Okay, Freshie. Brody, I think he's ready for some "Blonde Barbie." The dancer said.

"You're just evil." Brody said with a smirk.

"That sounds so EASY!" Ryan said with a laugh.

"Okay, Berry. See that blonde girl at the bar?" Brody said as he pointed across the club. "The one talking to the bartender."

"Y-yeah…" Ryan said with a gulp.

"Well, we've been sending everyone over there to try to get her number since we were Freshmen… If you can get her number, you're in." The dancer said.

"I have to talk to her?" Ryan asked.

"You got this, Berry. You said so yourself!" Brody said slapping Ryan on the back.

"O-okay." Ryan stuttered as he got up and brushed his sweaty palms on his jeans.

_You can do this, Ryan! She's just a girl. A beautiful girl. A gorgeous girl. A fucking goddess of a girl. I am so fucked._ Ryan thought to himself as he approached the gorgeous blonde.

"Looks like you got a fan." The bartender said as he pointed at Ryan.

"It would appear so." The blonde goddess said as she turned to face Ryan.

_Oh. My. God. _Ryan thought to himself. The goddess was clad in the tightest jeans he had ever seen as well as a red top that was practically see-through, giving Ryan a great view of a black lacy bra.

"Was there something you wanted to say?" The goddess asked as she used her index finger to close Ryan's gaping mouth.

"I… umm… I... uh..." Ryan was floundering… All of the blood was rushing out of his head down south… He was in danger of exploding in his pants.

"Well aren't you cute… Let me guess, it's your first night in the big bad city." The goddess asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-yeah… M-m-m-my name is Ryan. Ryan Berry." Ryan stuttered out.

"Well, Ryan. I'm Quinn… Come with me." Quinn said as she took Ryan's hand and led him towards the small stage. "You sit here." Quinn said as she pushed Ryan into a chair in front of the stage.

Ryan sat in the chair Quinn had pushed him into and looked around in confused. Ryan looked back at the NYADA group sitting at the table and they all looked flabbergasted. After a few minutes of sitting alone, the music slowly started to die down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for karakokeeeee! Please welcome to the stage, Quinn Fabray and the two Bitches!" The DJ said.

Ryan looked to the stage as the lights dimmed and saw the silhouette of three women. The music began to play and Ryan new he was screwed. As the lights came up he saw his blonde goddess, Quinn centered with another blonde to her right and a Latina to her left.

_Quinn _**Santana **Brittany_**All three **_

**I wanna get you by yourself**

The Latina crossed in front of Quinn and grabbed the other blonde and began to grind her front into the blonde's ass.**  
Yeah, have you to myself  
I don't need nobody else  
Don't want nobody else  
You're special, I know **

The Blonde turned her head to look at the Latina as she continued**  
Your smile, it glows  
It's perfect, it shows  
Let's go!  
**  
_I've been starin' at ya_

Quinn pushed the two girls apart and walked down the middle of the stage_  
And I could do it all night  
You're looking like an angel_

Quinn pointed right at Ryan_  
With that kind of body it needs a spotlight_

Ain't nobody know your name  
But looking like you do could be famous  
I could see us making waves

Quinn rolled her hips to the beat of the music as she ran a hand down her front_  
From the back of the club  
To a bed in the shade  
_  
_**Now I don't know who you are  
But you look like a star  
And everybody here be thinkin'  
Who's that boy?**_

All three girls pointed directly at a stunned Ryan sitting in front of the stage_**  
Wanna take you home  
And get you all alone  
And everybody here is thinkin'  
Who's that boy?**_

Oh, he got me  
No, I've never seen,  
No one like him  
Damn, he's everything  
Girls, they want him  
Guys, they wanna be  
Who's that boy, who's that boy

_You could say that I'm distracted  
But ah you got me so attracted  
But boy I'll tell you what the fact is  
Is no one else in this room  
Looking like, like you, you, do_

Quinn was staring into Ryan's eyes; seducing him with her piercing hazel eyes.__

Ain't nobody know your name  
But looking like you do could be famous  
I could see us making waves  
From the back of the club  
To a bed in the shade  
  
_**Now I don't know who you are  
But you look like a star  
And everybody here be thinkin'  
Who's that boy?  
Wanna take you home  
And get you all alone  
And everybody here is thinkin'  
Who's that boy?**_

Oh, he got me  
No, I've never seen,  
No one like him  
Damn, he's everything  
Girls, they want him  
Guys, they wanna be  
Who's that boy, who's that boy  
  
Everybody in the club turn around sayin'  
Who's that, who's that  
Beautiful boy with them big brown eyes, tell me  
Who's that, who's that

_I got my eyes on this boy  
Can't get him off my mind_

Quinn pointed at Ryan and stepped off the stage_  
He's one of a kind  
The cherry to my pie_

Quinn said as she licked her lips_  
I just wanna get him close_

Quinn straddled Ryan's lap as she sang_  
Wanna make him mine  
Come hold my hand and dance away the night  
Give me the green light  
Kiss my lips_

Quinn husked into Ryan's ear_  
Who's that boy watching my hips?_

Quinn turned and ran her back down Ryan's front._  
I-I I wanna know who you are  
My name is Quinn and you can be my star  
_Quinn stood and walked back to the stage to join her friends.

_**I don't know who you are  
But you look like a star  
And everybody here be thinkin'  
Who's that boy?  
Wanna take you home  
And get you all alone  
And everybody here is thinkin'  
Who's that boy?**_

Oh, he got me  
No, I've never seen,  
No one like him  
Damn, he's everything  
Girls, they want him  
Guys, they wanna be  
Who's that boy, who's that boy

The three girls posed as the song ended; causing the club to erupt in cheers. Ryan sat in his chair shell-shocked.Quinn made her way to Ryan and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet.

"You wanna get out of here?" Quinn asked.

"Yes ma'am." Ryan said with a big smile.

As the pair made their way towards the exit, Quinn couldn't help but stop in front of the table of NYADA students, all still gawking.

"Hello everyone. I believe you all know my boyfriend, Ryan Berry." Quinn said with her signature eyebrow raise.

"Goodnight guys." Ryan said as he wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist and walked towards the exit.

As soon as the door to Quinn's apartment closed Quinn found herself pushed up against it with her boyfriend sucking on her neck.

"You have no idea how fucking sexy you were up there tonight." Ryan husked in his girlfriend's neck as he worked his hands up her jean-clad thighs.

"You looked so hot yourself, Ry." Quinn gasped as she tried to work her boyfriend's button down shirt out of his jeans.

"You know what your voice does to me." Ryan groaned as he pulled Quinn's shirt over her head and carried her to the couch.

"Yes I do… That's why I thought I'd surprise you with a little show tonight." Quinn said as she ripped Ryan's shirt open and pushed it off of his shoulders.

"You are so gorgeous, baby." Ryan gasped as he freed her breasts from the black lace confines.

"Thank you baby." Quinn said with a gasp as Ryan's mouth closed around her right nipple.

"You taste so good." Ryan said around Quinn's rosy pebbled peak.

"Take me baby. I need you so bad." Quinn pleaded while pushing Ryan's head further down her body.

"You want my tongue or my cock baby?" Ryan asked as he pulled Quinn's jeans off her body.

"Both baby." Quinn groaned as Ryan slowly pulled down her black thong.

"Whatever you want, baby." Ryan said as he kissed his way up his lover's thighs.

As Ryan got closer to Quinn's drenched folds, Quinn's hips began to thrust down towards her favorite tongue. When Ryan's tongue met her soaking hole, Quinn groaned unlike nothing Ryan had ever heard before. He quickly thrust his muscle deep inside of her pussy and brought his right thumb up to circle her clit. He knew that she was as desperate as he was to find release and he didn't want to delay her any longer.

"Ry! You're gonna make me cum baby! You're fucking me so good with your tongue!" Quinn gasped as she pulled Ryan closer to her sex with her right hand and pulled on her nipple with her left.

"Cum for me baby. Squirt all of that honey in my mouth." Ryan husked as he sucked Quinn's clit into his mouth.

"Ryannnnn!" Quinn screamed as her orgasm overtook her.

"Quinn… Baby… So good." Ryan moaned as he lapped up all of the juices that Quinn was giving her.

Ryan slowly kissed his way up his girlfriend's thrumming body until he met her lips in a gentle kiss.

"Hey beautiful." Ryan said with a smile.

"Hey there." Quinn said as she cupped Ryan's cheek in her hand. "That was amazing."

"Yes you are." Ryan said as he kissed Quinn's forehead. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too, Ry." Quinn replied. "I do believe it's your turn though." Quinn said as she felt Ryan's hardness resting against her stomach.

"Like I could ever fight that." Ryan laughed as he sat up on the couch.

"I didn't expect you to." Quinn said with a smile as she straddled Ryan on the couch.

Quinn slowly leaned down and teased Ryan with a light kiss. With her right hand she pulled Ryan's head back by the hair as she sank her teeth into Ryan's neck. Ryan's hands were working on his belt, doing their best to get his jeans off even though Quinn was on top of him.

"You got it?" Quinn asked with a laugh.

"Yes!" Ryan gasped as he finally kicked his jeans across the living room.

"Good." Quinn said right before she lined herself up with Ryan's cock and slammed down.

"Fuck!" Ryan yelled as he was enveloped in the tight heat that was Quinn.

"You're stretching me so good baby!" Quinn groaned as she let herself adjust to Ryan's length and girth.

"So good baby." Ryan groaned as he pulled Quinn down for a passionate kiss.

Quinn began to slowly rise and fall on Ryan's eight inches. Ryan's hands made their way to Quinn's ass and squeezed. Quinn threw her head back as Ryan hit that special place inside of her that never ceased to make her see stars. Ryan leaned forward to latch on to one of Quinn's nipples; bathing it with his tongue before biting down lightly. His hips began to meet Quinn's hips with every drop of her hips, causing her walls to clamp down tightly around her.

"So good baby. You feel so fucking good." Ryan whispered against Quinn's chest.

"Baby! Cum for me. Fill me up with your cum!" Quinn gasped as she felt Ryan's cock start to throb inside of her core.

"So close… Cum with me baby." Ryan gasped as his thumb found Quinn's clit.

"Ry! Baby! Fuck!" Quinn gasped as he walls contracted around Ryan's cock, causing him to explode inside of her.

"Quinn! FUCK BABY!" yan groaned as he filled Quinn with his seed.

"Ryan." Quinn gasped as she collapsed on top of Ryan as he fell into the couch.

"Quinn… I love you so much baby." Ryan panted into Quinn's neck.

"I love you baby." Quinn said as she pulled back to meet Ryan's lips in a tender kiss.

"So… You wanna come meet my friends tomorrow?" Ryan asked with a chuckle.

Fin.


End file.
